


Never Trust The Damn Sugar Flowers

by Pinetasticapple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinetasticapple/pseuds/Pinetasticapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt in Las Vegas goes not as expected, Sam calls Cas in hopes he will help him find Dean. But what he finds is not really what he expected to be. Never trust the damn sugar flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust The Damn Sugar Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostwriterly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriterly/gifts).



> This is a message to lastknownwriter since you were my Secret Santa. Ahm, first of all Happy Holidays! And sorry you got me since I’m not really that good in writing and I tried to do my best in it but you are so awesome and your work is so amazing and I should stop already. (I really should write a second part to this)

It had all started as something casual, a typical ghost case. When the Winchesters heard of the case in Nevada, Dean grinned at the idea of taking a couple of hours off in one of the many casinos Las Vegas could provide.

As it turned out, it wasn’t a regular ghost hunt but an entire building with some crazy going on in it that involved missing people for over hundreds of years and the common legend making around it.

They had investigated around the place, asking the locals and other casino owners about  _The Lotus Casino Hotel_ but either they had never heard of it or they turned cold and adamant to answer anything related to it.

This of course, ended up in Dean taking a look at it while Sam did the research in whatever lore they were going to face. At first glance, it looked like a regular place, the typical all-you-can-imagine casino with all sorts of tables, slot machines and even its own amusement park; even Dean had to admit, it was kind of cool. 

He had just entered one of the first rooms where the slot machines were that someone came up to talk to him.

“Would you like a lotus flower?” one really hot waitress had appeared behind him, offering a tray of sweets right below Dean’s nose. He blinked a few times, the sweet scent filling his nostrils but he held back his hand.

“Not when I’m on the job sweetheart” Dean gave her his best smirk, his eyes not missing the Greek toga like uniform “agent Auster, but, perhaps you could help me out with some answers, I would finish faster”

The woman giggled “I’m so sorry agent, but I must insist, they are alcohol free” she showed the tray one more time “and they are on the house”

Dean wasn’t able to tell if it had been the change of the music rhythm, the waitress’s smile or the fact that the sweets were free that he found his hand grabbing one.

“Well, I suppose one won’t do any harm” he grinned as he took a bite of the flower.

~

Sam had been reading nonstop for hours and only stopped when he noticed the time and the fact that Dean hadn’t reported back at him.

_“Cas? Oh man I’m so glad I was able to reach you”_

_“I do know how to answer the phone Sam”_

_“I know, I know but well, didn’t think you would answer”_

_“What’s the problem?”_

_“Ah well… it… it’s about Dean? He went to investigate some casino in Las Vegas but it’s been hours and hasn’t answered any of my calls”_

_“Where are you right now Sam?”_

_“Room 302 of a motel called Super 8 but Cas…”_

The distinctive sound of wings fluttering didn’t surprise Sam anymore when he turned and saw the angel standing in the middle of the room, phone still in hand.Sam sighed in relief at the sight of the angel and hung up.

“Thanks for coming Cas”

Arriving to Las Vegas didn’t seem to be as easy as Castiel thought at the beginning. His senses flared with so many strange vibes and noises he couldn’t see how humans enjoyed such place. He looked at the younger Winchester who had now a small glimpse of relief in his expression, but didn’t last for long as Castiel noticed the photos and notes of the current hunt they were tracking.

“Is this your current…?”

“Hunt? Yes” Sam showed some of the photos “I knew I had to go with him to avoid something like this but now I don’t know for sure”

Cas nodded and looked intently at the photos, but it was the sign above the casino what made him want to groan a sign of frustration. Of course it had been the  _Lotopaghi_  who trapped Dean.

“Do you know it?”

“I know the creatures” Castiel said, pointing at the casino’s symbol “they trap travelers with their lotus fruits and flowers, luring them to stay for long periods of time until they eat them”

“What? How long? We have to go find Dean!”

Castiel shook his head “If you enter the place you will also be lured to their traps Sam, your human ears will succumb to their hypnosis, I can go and retrieve him instead”

Sam reluctantly agreed to it and seemed to be more relieved when Cas provided him the correct spell to get rid of the Lotopaghi, on the condition that he would wait until he was back with the elder Winchester. Castiel made his way into the casino, reluctant to gaze the wonders the Greek creatures had done with modern technology to lure more victims, his senses keen in finding Dean as soon as possible.

It definitely reminded him of that den of iniquity, except that this time it had more ear piercing music and lights that made him wonder how it didn’t blind the people dancing around him. Of course, he noticed the subtle words in the music and how the people around him were looking dazed and hyped.

“Would you like a lotus flower? They are courtesy of the house” one of the waitresses had approached him, one hand steadily holding a tray of pink flower sugar treats.

“No” was Castiel short response, turning to the other side so he could continue his search, the music and lights were interfering somehow with his senses and making it difficult to locate Dean.

“Oh but I must insist” the waitress moved toward him one more time “you must try one”

“I said no” he had to resist the urge to smite the creature if he wanted to find Dean, but the lady had just smiled at him when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

“Caaas! Castiel Cass..ieel… Casss” the slurred voice made him turn in surprise when he saw it was Dean who had decided to cling on to him, his smile goofy and eyes in a haze green shade. The usual suit jacket was nowhere in sight and the tie undone, almost falling from Dean’s shoulders as he kept talking.

“He comes with me, you know?” Dean was smirking at the waitress, his cheek close to Castiel’s neck now “he’s a good pal, best you can get but hands off him lady” he pressed a sloppy kiss on Cas’ cheek, the angel trying his best to control the flushing “he is off limits and ohh his stubble is so sexy have I mentioned that?”

“Of course, and I’m sure our guest would love to try our house treats” the creature beamed at Castiel who only furrowed his brow in response. Dean laughed and reached a hand to grab one of the flowers when Castiel held his wrist, applying some more force than he had wanted at first.

"Hey!” Dean yelped “what the hell?”

“We are leaving” Castiel stated and with one last glare at the woman he disappeared with Dean close to him.

Unfortunately, the effect of the hotel had just made him appear in the lobby, Dean hysterically giggling beside him.

“Dude that was cool” he slipped a hand inside Cas’ trench coat, firmly grabbing his shoulder “we have to do that again”

“You are not really fond of that Dean” Cas said, his grip on Dean as tight as he could without hurting him and senses flaring with threats from every corner.

“Why? It is cool” he grinned “come oon Cas, we have to do it again” he nipped at Cas’ ear, the angel blushing in surprise.

Cas looked back at the door opening, what seemed to be a bellboy and a couple of waitresses approaching him with fury in their eyes. He pulled Dean closer to him and disappeared one more time.

~

Cas stumbled on his feet when he appeared back in the room, Dean practically rubbing his whole body against him, still grinning like a fool and not noticing they had moved of place, not even seeing his younger brother’s stunned expression.

“Is he…?” Sam started to ask but changed his mind when Dean began to sing in a really loud voice.

“Give me affection I need your perfection” Dean sang, a hand aimlessly playing with Cas’ hair “you are so perrrfect Cas”

“He will be alright Sam” Cas said “I will remove the toxin from his body, you can go perform the spell”

“Right… well” Sam started to point at the door “I’ll go fix this ahm”

“I will take care of him, the toxin should wear off in any minute”

Sam nodded in relief as he dashed his way out of the room, Castiel already aware that he would come back but to a different room.

“Caaas” Dean almost purred in the angel’s ears “I missed you so, soo much” he giggled “you man… no, angel” he poked Cas’ chest “have been so MIA recently I thought you had forgot about us”

“I would never Dean” Cas sighed, he needed a lot of patient right now “but I insist you go to bed, the lotus toxin is still in your body”

“Na nay” Dean shook his head “not a chance when I finally have you here, with me and noooo interruptions” he swayed in front of Cas, hands playing with his ears this time.

It had required quite a lot of willpower from Cas to restrain himself from inappropriately touching Dean’s body, especially not in that state. Something that was becoming more and more difficult with Dean’s hot breath against his neck.

Dean was becoming fully aware of what was happening around him, the effect of whatever drug he had been taking finally fading from his system, but he couldn’t shake off the idea of stopping, not when he really wanted this. He needed it so hard he couldn’t wait anymore. Not to mention that, in sober circumstances, he wouldn’t be able to be so suggestive with him.

“Come on Cas” Dean practically was purring in his ear “Please”

“Dean… Dean I don’t wish to proceed any further with you in this toxic state” Cas composed himself, hands above Dean’s waist but he could feel the want to move them lower.

Dean huffed, his hands still holding Cas’ face, the skin warm against Dean’s fingers.

“If… if I were clean” he mumbled, lips close to Cas’ mouth “would you still want this?”

He smirked when Cas tried to muffle a groan, his hands travelling down the angel’s neck and shoulders.

“Well?”

“Dean you are not…” Cas mouthed as he turned to look at Dean’s eyes, his expression changing when he saw Dean’s eyes “you are not intoxicated anymore am I correct?”

Dean moved his lips closer to Cas’ mouth, his body grinding against him “what gave it away?”

Cas rolled his eyes at him and pushed him down the bed “you are such a tease Dean Winchester”

“Mind filling me up with what did I miss?” Dean smiled, his eyelids half closed

“Perhaps in the morning” Cas nipped at Dean’s lower lip and looked up at him, his brow furrowing in confusion “Dean?”

Dean mumbled something that resembled either ‘casserole’ or ‘macaroon’ and turned with an arm wrapped around Cas’ side, pulling him down on the bed.

Castiel sighed with a smile and pulled Dean closer. Of course the lotus would wear out Dean. He had just hoped it would be before he had any chance to do something with the hunter.

Dean muttered something else and nuzzled against Cas’ neck, a small trail of drool already pooling on the corner of his mouth.

Cas smiled since he didn’t mind and pressed a kiss against Dean’s forehead. He would explain it better in the morning.

And perhaps get some of that flirtatious Dean soon. Without the influence of sugary treacherous flowers.


End file.
